


Ради благотворительности

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон делает хорошее дело, приняв участие в благотворительности. Холмс испуган.





	Ради благотворительности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288889) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 

Я никогда не считал себя человеком, подверженным импульсам или прихотям. Будучи тем, кто любит всё планировать заранее и, к тому же, вполне довольным своей жизнью на данный момент, я, тем не менее, удивил самого себя, оказавшись тем апрельским утром на ежегодном мероприятии по сбору денег для испытывающих трудности трубочистов. Собравшаяся толпа была шумной и восторженной, а пожертвования – весьма щедрыми. Как мы все оказались в этой группе, в которой я посчитал себя как самого временного из участников? Объединённые решительным духом, каждый из нас в свою очередь подвергся ритуалу поддержки и аплодисментов. В тот момент я гордился собой.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в гостиную квартиры 221Б несколько часов спустя, я задумчиво потёр лицо. Повернув ручку двери, я зашёл в комнату.

Холмс сидел за столом у окна, изучая какие-то документы. Я не видел его всё утро, поэтому он поднял голову и посмотрел в мою сторону. А потом он выпрямился.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался он. – Я могу вам помочь?

Я удивлённо заморгал. – Холмс, – сказал я, – это же я.

Мой друг прищурился. – Кто «я»? – спросил он. – Должен признаться, ваш голос очень мне знаком.

Я выдохнул. – _Я_, а вы – дурак. Я – друг, с которым вы живёте в этих комнатах.

Холмс встал. Он сделал нерешительный шаг вперёд, а затем, подняв руку, похлопал по собственной верхней губе.

– Уотсон, – с дрожью в голосе произнёс он, – где... ваши усы?

– Мне сбрили их ради благотворительности, – ответил я, улыбнувшись.

– Кто вообще такой этот мистер Благотворительность? – непонимающе спросил мой друг. – И почему он должен был попросить, чтобы вы сделали такую вещь?

– Нет, Холмс, не _мистер Благотворительность_. Ради _благотворительности_. Чтобы собрать деньги для бедных страдающих молодых трубочистов этого большого города.

– Я не понимаю, – сказал он. Он снова сел, посмотрел на свои документы, затем – в сторону окна, а потом опять на меня. Но то, что Холмс увидел, видимо причинило ему боль, поскольку он быстро перевёл взгляд на скатерть на столе.

– Нас была целая группа, – попытался я объяснить. – Мы все были с превосходными усами. Все бросили монеты в большую миску, и когда она наполнилась, пришёл парикмахер и побрил нас, одного за другим. Было очень много других аттракционов, Холмс, но этот оказался самым популярным. – Я смущённо поджал губы. – Вы предпочитали меня с усами?

– Да, – ответил Холмс. Он выглядел чрезвычайно недовольным. – Вы больше не мой Уотсон.

– Конечно, я – ваш... – Я заколебался. – Прошу прощения, что? Мой дорогой, это не навсегда. Они у меня снова вырастут. Вопрос пары недель, и всё вернётся, как и было. Холмс, это было ради _благотворительности_.

– Вы уже это говорили. Мне жаль, что вы не проконсультировались со мной на эту тему прежде, чем броситься под бритву. Я ухожу, Уотсон. Вернусь перед чаем.

Сказав это, мой друг, схватив шляпу и пальто с крючка, вылетел из комнаты. Я стоял у окна, удручённый и одинокий, наблюдая за тем, что он шагает по улице, прежде чем завернуть за угол и исчезнуть из поля моего зрения. Усевшись за стол, я, для того, чтобы отвлечься, сложил документы в стопку. Я и представить не мог, что Холмс был так привязан к моим усам. Конечно, я носил их с того дня, как мы впервые встретились, поэтому и предположил, что именно они – причина чрезвычайной реакции моего друга. И всё же, чтобы так резко сбежать из дома?! Возможно, он просто забыл купить еженедельный мешочек табака. Я решил не думать над этим вопросом до его возвращения.

Около четырёх дверь внизу хлопнула, и я услышал знакомые шаги. Холмс вошёл в гостиную, выглядя смущённым. Сняв шляпу и пальто, он повесил их на крючок. Он присоединился ко мне на диване, бросая на меня робкие взгляды.

– Я вернулся, – сказал он.

– Итак, вы вернулись, – ответил я. – Всё хорошо, Холмс?

– Я думаю, теперь, да. – Достав из кармана бумажный пакет, он протянул его мне. – Я для вас кое-что купил, – сообщил он. Вытащив из пакета то, что там лежало, он положил это на мою ладонь.

Я смотрел, и мой бедный мозг пытался догнать мои глаза. – Это – накладные усы, – отрешённо произнёс я.

– Да, – подтвердил мой друг. – Вам ещё понадобится театральный клей, чтобы прикрепить их у вас над губой. Я купил его тоже. Вот он. – Вложив в другую мою руку маленькую бутылочку, он с надеждой расслабился.

Я посмотрел на бутылочку с клеем, затем – на усы песочного цвета, а потом – на Холмса.

– Что это, чёрт возьми? – удивился я.

Холмс нахмурился. – В чём дело, Уотсон? Я решил для вас вашу проблему.

– _Мою_ проблему? – Держа в одной руке усы и клей, я потёр другой рукой лоб. – Я не думаю, что это проблема, Холмс. Вы, конечно, не можете ожидать, что я на самом деле буду это носить? Скажите мне, как бы вы ответили, если бы я попросил, чтобы вы привязали за спиной накладной горб верблюда?

– Я сказал бы, что вы предложили что-то совершенно нелепое, – резко ответил мой друг. – Поскольку у меня никогда не было горба. У вас, напротив, усы были. – Он задумался. – У вас аллергия на клей?

– Нет! – взорвался я. – У меня нет аллергии. – Я встал и сделал шаг к двери. А потом развернулся и подошёл к Холмсу, который выглядел очень удручённым. – Я собираюсь попросить у миссис Хадсон чай, – сказал я, – а мы закончим этот нелепый разговор.

Когда я вернулся в наши комнаты несколько минут спустя, чтобы сообщить моему другу, что чай и сэндвичи с огурцом скоро подадут, я нашёл его в мрачном настроении. Его колени, которые он обхватил одной рукой, были подтянуты к подбородку, а в другой он держал сигарету, пепел с которой стряхивал на ковёр. Он даже не взглянул на меня, угрюмо уставившись в одну точку. Я сел около него и коснулся его руки. Он отстранился, тихо хмыкнув в знак протеста.

– Это вас расстроило, – заметил я. Я посмотрел на усы и клей, всё ещё лежавших на ручке дивана. Я взял их. – Я буду через несколько минут, – сообщил я Холмсу, который продолжал дуться. Я удалился в свою комнату.

Пять минут спустя я снова подошёл к моему другу. Он поднял голову, всё ещё дуясь.

– О!

– Да, Холмс...

– О! – Снова.

– Мне пришлось их немного подрезать, – сказал я, осторожно ощупав совершенно новые волосы на лице. – Но цвет – хороший, поэтому, я думаю, что буду их носить, пока не вырастут мои собственные. – Я фыркнул. Глаза Холмса светились от радости.

– О, Уотсон, спасибо, – поблагодарил он, выпрямившись. – Вы снова на себя похожи.

– Вы – самое странное существо, Холмс. Предполагаю, что вы это и так знаете?

– Да, – тихо ответил он. – Да, я это знаю.

Это – замечательное чувство, быть прощённым.


End file.
